


Took it Personal

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Idol Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: If he was in the mindset that Joshua’s attention should be purely on him then he’d be that annoying mosquito that never went away. Not until Joshua gave him attention and looked at Jeonghan like he should
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Took it Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from this twitter post about who in your otp would be like “you’re insufferable.” And the other one shrugs and says “but I think you’re kinda into it.”

Jeonghan stared, boring holes into the person who was currently taking Joshua’s time and attention. It was surprising; it wasn’t someone from their group. Otherwise Jeonghan wouldn’t even bat an eyelash. Wait. No, he would depending on his mood. 

If he was in the mindset that Joshua’s attention should be purely on him then he’d be that annoying mosquito that never went away. Not until Joshua gave him attention and looked at Jeonghan like he should. 

This person though. Jeonghan’s eyes narrowed. He was getting a little too close. He overheard the kid gushing over Joshua but there was a difference between being friendly and hitting on someone. And he crossed the line of friendly once he grabbed Joshua’s hand. 

Walking over, Jeonghan draped himself over Joshua, managing to dislodge the hand gripping Joshua’s. “Shua,” he drawled. “What’s taking so long?” He moved his hand to lightly caress Joshua’s hip, keeping an eye on the little puppy. 

Joshua chuckled, patting the hand on his hip. “Did poor Jeonghannie get bored by himself?” 

Jeonghan opened his mouth to answer, but got cut off. 

“I’m almost done talking,” Joshua said. “He got lost.” 

Jeonghan’s brows went up. “Need help finding your way back?” He looked at the new face. “First time at KBS?” 

“He just debuted. We would’ve gotten lost too if we didn’t go in groups,” Joshua said softly. He gave the newbie a smile. “Hopefully your group hasn’t left the room trying to find you and you guys somehow pass each other by.” Pointing up ahead, “Just keep going up and then take a left. The other dressing rooms are down there. You should be able to find your group name on the right door.” 

The kid bowed. “Thank you sunbaenim.” 

“You’re welcome,” Jeonghan answered, smirking as Joshua gave him a small glare. 

He watched the newbie walk away, tightening his hold when he caught that backwards glance. Steering Joshua back into their dressing room, he huffed. 

“That wasn’t very nice of you,” Joshua murmured, pinching the skin on Jeonghan’s hand, causing him to yelp. 

Jeonghan hissed but didn’t let go. He refused. “That little puppy was more than just lost. He got lost in your eyes too.” 

Throwing his head back, Joshua laughed. 

“I’m not kidding,” Jeonghan said, lips going into a pout. Why did Joshua bring out the pouts?!

Joshua chuckled some more before he stopped, wiping at his eyes for the stray tears. “Even if he was, you didn’t have to scare him off. He’s just a kid.”

“You’re mine,” Jeonghan huffed. “Kid might be new but better he learn now.” 

“You’re insufferable,” Joshua sighed, so used to Jeonghan and his antics. 

“Yea,” he shrugged, whispering into Joshua’s ear, “but you know you’re into it. Aren’t you baby?”

He yelped, feeling Joshua’s blunt nails pinch his skin once again. 

Joshua moved away, shaking his head, a blush on his cheeks. “That’s what you think.” 

Holding his hand to his chest, Jeonghan smirked. “It’s what I know.” 


End file.
